A Dark and Forbidden Love
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: No matter what he did, he just couldn't simply escape from their grasp. The time in their Teiko days will be continued once again. So he had to choose, be with them or risk his friend's life. Either way, they have him in the end because the Generation of Miracles simply cannot let go of their precious phantom to any unworthy people like Kagami. [Dark Miracles x Kuroko; ONE-SHOT]


**ONE-SHOT**

 _ **"A Dark and Forbidden Love"**_

 **FULL** **SUMMARY:** Kuroko Tetsuya disappeared in their third-year in Teiko Middle School. He hadn't shown himself for the past 7 years and the Generation of Miracles tried their best to find their precious phantom. Momoi found him first then it escalated to having the former teammates to had an agreement in sharing him because they all knew that no one would give up. They love their phantom too much to let him go. Now, Kuroko needs to make a decision. It's either he goes with them or risk Kagami's life. Either way, the Generation of Miracles planned to have him even if they have to used force.

What will be his decision?

 **GENRE(S):** Dark Theme, Obsession, Possessive

 **WARNING:** Dark Akashi, Dark Aomine, Dark Kise, Dark Midorima, Dark Murasakibara.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters in Kuroko no Basuke nor the anime itself.

* * *

 _ **"Everybody has addiction, mine just happens to be you".**_

* * *

It has been 7 years since _**Kuroko Tetsuya**_ decided to leave the basketball court and gave up on fixing his broken friendship with his former teammates in Teiko Middle School. He entered Seirin High, however, he didn't sign up for the Basketball Club instead he became a regular student like in his middle school before he started being a starter player. He did all a regular student would do; wake up early to go to school, study, do home-works and projects, return home after classes, and the cycle continued until the end of his school life. During those years, he managed to befriended many people therefore he didn't get lonely at all. He first befriended a dual-colored hair teen with a split eyebrows and a mild tanned skin tone. That teen was _**Kagami Taiga**_ , a starter player in Seirin and the ace. He heard about him when he heard rumors about him beating _**Kise Ryouta**_ , the former Copycat of the Generation of Miracles, in the practice match with Kaijou. Then him, beating _**Midorima Shintarou**_ , the former Ace Shooter of the Generation of Miracles, in the semi-finals. At first, he thought of it as a joke since they said it was a rumor until he went to basketball tournament and saw the Seirin Team playing against Touou and lost terribly.

To get to the finals, you must passed the semi-finals first and Kuroko believed that Seirin specially Kagami Taiga _indeed_ defeated Kise Ryouta and Midorima Shintarou. He met the dual-colored hair teen in the Maji Burger, a fast food restaurant that Kuroko always went to when he craved for his vanilla milkshakes. Kagami accidentally sat at the same table Kuroko was sitting at. The poor teen almost had a heart attack after noticing Kuroko was in front of him, sipping his milkshake with a poker face.

And you know the rest, they became best friends just like him and _**Aomine Daiki**_ , the former Ace of the Genereation of Miracles, before the navy blue-haired teen decided to become a monster because of his blooming. The difference between Aomine and Kagami was very obvious. Aomine isn't passionate anymore in basketball and tends to underestimate his opponents unlike Kagami who took any basketball players seriously even if they were weak, he didn't choose. Aomine has no emotions aside from wanting to break his opponents while Kagami pours his every being in the orange ball, letting his opponents know that he's very serious in their game. Aomine didn't need any help, Kagami needed the help of his team. Aomine's light shone brighter than Kagami before but after Aomine and his team got defeated by Seirin. Kuroko could see who had the brightest light between them and it was fairly obvious.

Anyway, back to the straight line, Kuroko also befriended _**Takao Kazunari**_ , Shuutoku's Hawk-Eyes wielder, then _**Kasamatsu Yukio**_ , the national point guard and Kaijou's captain, after that was _**Sakurai Ryou**_ , the Apologetic Mushroom (according to **_Hyuuga Junpei_** , the captain of Seirin) of Touou, then _**Himuro Tatsuya**_ , the brother (not biological) of Kagami Taiga and a player in Yosen, and lastly, _**Hayama Kotarou**_ , one of the Uncrowned Kings and a player in Rakuzan.

Back to reality, Kuroko is already 25 years old and a Kindergarten teacher in a prestigious kindergarten school. He is currently living in Kyoto and resides in an expensive condominium. His salary is always high so he had no problems in paying his taxes and buying for his necessities. _**Plus**_ , Kagami lives with him so they both share in paying the taxes. Kagami works as a fireman.

Inside their shared home, Kuroko was sitting on top of comfy-looking, black, L-shaped couch while reading a mystery novel book in his hand. He was in the part where the main character is close to finding about the truth to the case when their telephone rings. Kagami's head pops out of their mini kitchen.

"Oi Kuroko, answer the telephone!" he hollered before turning back to whatever he was doing in the kitchen.

The teal-haired man sighs before closing his book. He shakes his slightly, longer, teal color locks of hair and gets up from his position. If you look closely, Kuroko didn't particularly change specifically his outer appearance. He still had his creamy, white skin tone that had no blemishes and almost looked like a porcelain doll's skin tone, his oval-shaped, teal eyes that had a longer eyelashes making him look very _beautiful_ and his body, oh my, his body was lean and had no fats. It was thin and he would almost be mistaken as a girl if it weren't for his boy-like hair cut and guy clothes. To put it simply, Kuroko still looked _ravishing_ and _delectable_. Even if he's a man.

Kuroko grabs the telephone and answers with his kind of deep and soft tone. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this, uh, Kuroko Tetsuya-san?" a timid voice asked with a wary tone.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he answers. "Yes, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. May I help you with something?" he asks, politely.

"You had a box delivered in this condominium, please retrieve it at the front desk employee in the lobby" the caller says.

"Oh, um, of course. Thank you for telling me, sir" he answered, still polite.

"You're welcome" and the caller hangs up.

Kuroko slightly frowns. _"Who would give a box to me? Was it from Takao-kun? I must call him"_ he fishes out his phone and dials the number of his friend. After a few rings, Takao finally answered. "H-Hello?" his tone almost nervous.

"Takao-kun, are you all right?" the teal-haired man questions, worried. Though his face didn't show an ounce of expression.

"I-I'm fine!" his friend says in a kind of a forceful tone. In Kuroko's opinion, Takao sounded like he was nervous and afraid of something.

"Are you sure, Takao-kun?"

"Y-Yes, I'm sure. Why did you call, Tet-chan?" he chirped although he sounded still forceful. Kuroko didn't try to dwell on it.

"I just wanted to ask you something" he answers, delaying his reason for calling. Usually, he would be straight-forward and would get straight to the point but he felt something was wrong. Trusting his guts, he decided to avert his real reason for calling.

"About what, Tet-chan?"

"Um, when will you and the others be visiting? Kagami-kun cooked a lot of food today. Do you want to eat lunch with us?" he smoothly lied. Technically, he didn't lie, he simply said the half-truth. Actually, he and Kagami planned to invite others for lunch since it's been a long time they seen each other. Of course, being busy with their own work.

"I-I'm sorry, Tet-chan but I can't go and have lunch right now. I still need to finish my work, you know. I'm really sorry. Maybe next time? I'll make it up to you"

"No, no, it's alright. It should be me who should be apologizing to you for disrupting your work. I apologize, Takao-kun"

"Aw, Tet-chan! Don't apologize also. We're even anyway and I need to get to work, right now, bye!" his friend hangs up.

The teal-haired man stares at his phone with blank expression. He didn't know what's the problem but Takao sounded so rush and frantic like he did something he was guilty of. He mentally shakes his head. Takao? Doing something wrong? Unbelievable, even if Takao is a troublemaker, he doesn't do anything drastic. He sighs. Oh well, he would just need to take the box.

"Kagami-kun, I'll be going down to the lobby to get something delivered to me" Kuroko informs.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up because I need you to help me here" he pops out his head from behind the wall to look at his housemate.

Kuroko feigns confusion. "But Kagami-kun, how could I possibly help you? I am weak as you always said to me before".

His dual-colored hair friend gives an exasperated look. "That was before, you bastard. Don't try to guilt-trip me, it won't work" he rolls his eyes before going back to his work.

Kuroko pouts before deciding to leave their shared condo. He walks inside the elevator, pressing the button with a capital letter "G" on it. He waited for the elevator to go down until it reached the ground floor before moving towards the front desk. He passed by the sign that said "LOBBY" with an arrow sign, leading the right direction. The Lobby wasn't packed with people, probably because of their work. Mostly people who resided in the condominium wanted to be close to their workplace and many companies are located near this condominium. Oh and the condominium's name was Red King. Very simple but unique. The condominium provides efficient and all-around workers, so the people don't usually complain about their slowness, lack of initiative, and what-not. Other condominiums had complaints piled up to the owner.

The teal-haired male proceeds to the counter where a woman stood, sorting out something in her record book. Her face powdered with make up, as usual, and she was wearing their uniform though it looked to be utterly small to her. It showed her cleavage and her pencil skirt rode up when she moved. Kuroko, being a gentleman he was didn't look at her clothes or even bother to point it out. Instead, he focuses more on the box being addressed to him.

"Excuse me, miss?" he called out to the woman with his usual quiet and soft tone.

She doesn't hear him.

"Um, miss?" he called out to her, a bit louder this time.

Still, the woman wouldn't look up from her book.

Frowning, he takes a deep breath. "Miss!"

Finally, the woman looks up and glares at him. Kuroko fought back the urge to glare back and talked about her inability to hear his voice clearly (though he actually wanted to talk about how rude she was being for glaring at him with no reason at all).

"Can I help you?" she asked, haughtily.

"Yes, can I get the box delivered to Kuroko Tetsuya?" he asked, a bit _too_ politely.

Huffing, the woman gets the box from under the desk and puts it in front of him. He mutters something to himself before taking the box, bowing at the woman who doesn't acknowledge his polite way of leaving. Kuroko lets out an inaudible sigh then glances down at the box in his hands. Curiosity was swimming inside of him so he fastened his pace towards the elevator so he could see the contents inside the box. Pressing the #5 button, he looks at the numbers above the closing doors, it glows on the ground floor before moving at 1, then 2, 3, 4, and lastly...

The doors open and he steps outside. He immediately walks toward their condo, opening the door and closing it behind with his foot. He sets down the box on the living room.

"Kuroko, is that you?" Kagami asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. I had the box with me" he answers while carefully observing the box in front of him.

"A box? You didn't mention about getting a box" Kagami's figure magically appears beside him, startling the teal-haired man which is kinda ironic considering Kuroko was the one who scares the living shit out of them.

"Kagami-kun, please don't scare me next time. You almost gave me a heart attack" the teal man says, bluntly and monotonously.

"Heh, now you feel what we always felt when you always appeared out of nowhere" Kagami smirks.

Kuroko pouts.

"So who delivered the box?" Kagami asked, curiously.

"I don't know. There's no return address nor the sender's name on the box" Kuroko moves the box in a different angles.

"Kuroko, may be there's a bomb inside that box" the dual-colored hair teen gasps as a scene plays inside his mind where he and Kuroko was blown into pieces.

"That's ridiculous, Kagami-kun. I don't have any enemies unlike you"

"What?! What are you trying to say, you bastard!" Kagami growls.

"Nothing, Bakagami-kun" he replies.

"What did you just say? Did you call me a Bakagami?!" he shrieks.

"Bakagami-kun, I didn't know you had a manly shriek" he deadpanned, earning a tight headlock from Kagami.

"You brat! Stop insulting me" he says, irritated.

"I wasn't insulting you. You just assumed I was insulting you" he replied.

Kagami shakes his head, wondering how did he become friends with someone who off-handedly insults him on a daily basis like it was his routine to do it everyday. Then his eyes travel towards the box on their floor. He was curious at the contents inside.

"Oi Kuroko, open the box and let us see the inside of it" he said.

"I thought you said that -"

"I know what I said, damn it! Stop teasing me already" he said, annoyed.

Kuroko smiles slightly, showing his amusement. His attention then turns toward the box, he carefully strips off the tapes securing the box before opening it. Once he opened the box, he found it empty. He and Kagami blink in surprise.

"It's... just an empty box?" Kagami questions, slowly then his confusion morphs into anger. "Someone pulled a prank on you, Kuroko. That little shit, that prankster better be not around here somewhere" he whips his head around their condo.

Kuroko stares at the empty box before slowly placing his hand inside the rough surface. He blinks when he found that it had a second opening lids. It was a trick so that no one could notice it. He remembers that the only one who could do that is...

His eyes widen and he pales drastically. He immediately snatches back his hand as if the box burned him. He stared at the box with a fearful expression, something you would not see in his face everyday. It was a rare sight and it definitely didn't look good.

"K-Kagami-kun, may I take this box inside my room?" Kuroko asked, trying to sound a little normal.

Kagami, still blinded by anger, whipped his head at his direction, prepared to refuse, however, his eyes widen seeing the fear in his best friend's face before it vanishes. He frowns, silently wondering why Kuroko had _that_ expression. It simply wasn't right. It was so wrong. But, Kuroko was asking his permission in taking the box inside his room. Why his room? Never mind, he'll just asked him later.

"Fine, you can take that stupid box" he mutters. "I will be in the kitchen if you needed something" he walks toward their kitchen, leaving Kuroko with the box.

Inhaling the air greedily, Kuroko takes the box with trembling hands before walking towards his bedroom and entering inside. He places down the box on top of his bed, letting it go immediately. He _knew_. He _knew_ who could make that illusion. A simple magic trick. He taught it to his first student, his very first student.

An image appears in his mind.

Something yellow...

He snaps his eyes shut. _"Kise-kun..."_

He sighs when the name continued to linger. Kise Ryouta is well-known to all around the world because he has been traveling all around the world for his career which was being a model. Though the blond teen was also training to be a pilot. Speaking of pilot, Kuroko remembers back then that Kise's dream was to be a pilot so he could travel and see new things in other countries. He was kind of surprised that Kise took his dream seriously.

So, how did Kuroko know all of this?

Media.

Kise's face has been showing a lot on the television, the press asking what will he do after finishing his travels. Kuroko particularly remembers what Kise had told the press.

 ** _"Well, I'm going back to Japan and soon enough, I will be with them specially him"_** his honey-brown eyes sharpened as he stared at the camera, directly through Kuroko's eyes as if he could see him. The teal haired man managed to suppressed a choke (he was drinking a juice).

Kuroko told himself that there was nothing to worry about. He shouldn't be assuming something in Kise's words. He had long been disappeared from their lives and he was sure that they wouldn't even bother to find him. He was nothing to them. He was just someone whom they acknowledged before they bloom into monster they were. As for their pink-haired manager, _**Momoi Satsuki**_ , as much as he wanted to answer her previous texts to him, he just couldn't risk talking about their friends again. He eventually blocked Momoi's number, changed his sim card, and his phone.

For his parents' number, they weren't constantly at home and they would always send letters to him so he didn't bother to give them his number. And he wouldn't give his number even if they wanted to. Momoi might contact them and ask for his number. All his efforts would go waste then.

Back to Kise, he was Kuroko's first student. He was Kise's instructor in their basketball team. He taught Kise a simple magic trick like the one in the box. He didn't know that Kise would do the same trick on a box. Why did he do it anyway?

 _"Or maybe the box wasn't from Kise-kun. It could be from someone else. After all, I'm not the only one who can do that trick"_ Kuroko thought.

Sighing, he almost grimaced at his incredulous thoughts. All of them weren't so pleasant to remember and he couldn't believe that he remembered _them_. Honestly, why now? Why have they resurfaced in his mind when it has been 7 years since he last thought of them? Everything is confusing. He's confused.

Pulling the box towards him, he opens strips off the tapes securing the second lids. He tilts his head in confusion when he saw the contents of the box. There were total of 5 papers with different handwriting, a small, green paper with something printed on it, and a photo. He took them out and laid them before him. He took the green paper first, he noticed that it was an address. But to where? What is it for?

He takes the first letter.

 _Dear Kuroko,_

 _How are you doing? Though it's not like I care about you, I -_

Kuroko's breathing hitched. His oval-shaped eyes widen in fear and nervousness. He stared at the paper in shock. He couldn't believe it. No, he couldn't really believe. How did -? When did -? Who?

He grabs his aching head and tries to soothe the pain by massaging his temple. He takes a deep breath before deciding to continue to read the letter.

 _\- just wanted to know since the idiot (Kise) has been pestering me to ask your health. By the way, I am a doctor now. I admit though, I didn't expect you would go as far as changing everything not related directly through us. I applaud you for your efforts, Kuroko. But it failed in the end. **He's** furious, Kuroko, for trying to get away from his grasp, our grasp. How could you easily forget basketball and your former teammates, Kuroko? But it didn't really matter. The time in Teiko will be continued and for once, I wanted those times to be continued. To make it short, we're coming back. Just a heads up to make everything interesting. Your defeated expression will be arousing to see, we can't simply wait any longer. _

_-Midorima Shintarou_

 _P.S.: Your lucky item for today is the photo of your future home. Look at the photo, Kuroko. That will be the Generation of Miracles' home. **Soon**. Oh and I advise you to read **ALL** the letters specially **his** letter. **He** predicted everything so **don't** disobey **him** , Kuroko. **He's** been keeping his anger in check. _

Kuroko's hands trembled visibly as he paled. His efforts. All of his efforts are wasted. He would be taken away from his comfy home, from his best friend. The time in Teiko will be continued, Midorima said so himself (more like wrote it on a piece of paper). No, no, no, no! He won't go back. He couldn't. He had enough. The pain is too much.

Inhaling the oxygen around him, he grabs another letter with shaky hands.

 _Being too formal is stupid. It's just flimsy piece of paper, damn it. Okay, first of all, Tetsu, what the fuck has gotten in your head to move somewhere else?! And why was that bastard living with you? The hell, I **am** your Light. His light is too dimmed. He couldn't surpass me, his first time winning against me is just a first time! It won't happen again. What the fuck I'm saying? You didn't play basketball anymore so you don't have a Light. Tell me, Tetsu, was it my fault that you quit basketball? It was my fault, right? Well, I'm telling you to pick up the orange ball again. I made a mistake for not bumping my fist with yours. I failed to be your best friend. I'm so sorry, Tetsu. Just come back to us, to me. We could be together again. Light and Shadow. We could take on the court again, the both of us. Though I guess being a failure of best friend is okay because I wanted more than that. You're mine, Tetsu. I saw you first therefore you're **mine**. Just come back, Tetsu. We'll be together forever. _

_-Aomine Daiki_

Aomine's obvious scandalous-like letter made Kuroko even more paler than he originally did. He only read two letters. What more if he read the other three? Would he faint from too much fear?

He tosses the letter at his side then grabs another one, reading the contents with a frantic expression.

 _Kurokocchi! My lovely and fluffy, Kurokocchi!_

 _I missed you~ssu! Very much! I just wanted to hold you forever in my arms, Kurokocchi. Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, who do you like more? Us or Kagamicchi? The answer should be obvious, right~ssu? I mean, we shared a stronger bond with you more than Kagamicchi. Ne, Kurokocchi, why did you leave us? Me? Why did you leave me? I was your student first. Why do you have new students? I don't care if they're kids, they're all hogging your attention! It's not fair, Kurokocchi! You gave them all your attention but not even once you gave me your full attention. Tell me, Kurokocchi, do I disgust you with my personality? I can change myself. I can do it. I will do it for you. I will do anything~ssu. For you. **EVERYTHING.** If you wanted the universe, I could give it to you! I guess it doesn't matter because soon enough you'll be here with us. We'll be together again. Forever. Like it should be. Midorimacchi told you, right? The time in Teiko will be continued. I can't wait to see you~ssu!_

 _-Kise Ryouta_

How many more? Oh, right, there's only two letters left but why was he trembling so much? Why couldn't he stop? Damn it! Damn this box! Damn them! Damn fate! Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Is there something special with him? No! There's none. He's just an ordinary man. Nothing more, nothing less.

 _Kuro-chin, how are you? I missed you, Kuro-chin. Please come back to us. I won't attempt to crush you, Kuro-chin. I'm so sorry for what I have done, Kuro-chin. Just please come back to us. We missed you with us. We aren't complete._

 _-Murasakibara Atsushi_

Murasakibara's letter was simply, however, it had a great impact to him just like the other three. Their words. It couldn't be so true. He didn't want to go with them, to live with them. He didn't want to abandon the life he had right now. Plus, he worked hard for it. He doesn't want it to go waste.

Now, only one letter left. It was from his former captain. The one who polished him during the Teiko days. The one who could bend him easily with just words. The one who could suffocate the air around him. The one who he didn't want to see the most because he's dangerous and cunning.

 _Tetsuya, sweet and beautiful Tetsuya,_

 _Do you honestly think you can get away from me forever? Oh my dear, you will not get away. I could always hunt you down or I could always use your friends to lure me to you -_

His eyes widen and then he remembers the scared tone of Takao. No, it couldn't be...

 _\- I bet you're thinking about your friend, Takao Kazunari, right? Don't worry. He's in good hands... for now. You see, if he behaved, we'll let him go. At first, he was defiant, refusing to give us where you live. Sometimes blackmailing is fun, considering their utterly terrified expression. Are you afraid of me, Tetsuya? **You should be**. You know, I was furious about your resignation letter, I can't believe that you, of all people, defied me **first**. Maybe I should applaud your courage to do that **stupid** idea, Tetsuya? No one **ever** defies me. **No one**. You said that you'll be loyal only to **me,** Tetsuya -_

"I didn't say being only loyal to him" Kuroko murmurs. "How come it escalated everything to this?" he sighs and runs a hand through his soft and silky, teal locks.

Akashi can't do anything, Kuroko kept on telling himself that. Oh, who was he kidding? _The_ Akashi Seijuurou? Can't do _**anything?**_ That's utterly ridiculous. He _is_ Akashi and his words are _absolute_. That's the number one rule in the basketball club.

 _\- therefore you are **mine.** Not to Ryouta and **definitely** not to Daiki. I was the one who polished you into a bright, sparkly diamond that you were once before. Speaking of, why had you resigned, Tetsuya? Why didn't you enter a basketball club in your high-school? And now, you're **living** with a monkey from the Seirin High's Basketball Club. You befriended **unimportant** people in your life and you don't have the courage to get back to us -_

He honestly wanted to crumple the letter in his hands. How dare Akashi called his friends, unimportant? Why did his emphasize word on 'living' sounded malicious and angry? And why was he asking about his reasons for quitting in their team in Teiko? Ridiculous! Stupid! He should **know** the answer. He knows _everything_ , right? The teal haired man inwardly fumed at the audacity to question about his resignation letter. Is all winning matter most in his former captain's head? **And** , going back to them? Hell no! He won't ever go back to them. He's already living a normal life.

 _\- We found you seven years later, residing on one of the established condominiums of my company. Surprise? I admit, I had a hard time finding your location and good thing that my cousin gave me the records of the people residing in his condominium. Red King? I am not surprised that you didn't know it was related to me at all. After all, it's quite a simple name. Now, Shintarou told you about the photo, right? Have you seen it or you refused to see it? It actually doesn't matter because either way, you'll be coming home with us. The time in Teiko that once has been stopped will be continued. We will be taking you with us even if we had to use **force** so don't make it any harder for us, Tetsuya. We will have lots of fun, the same fun we always had in Teiko. If you wanted to know why we're doing all of these, it is because we love you too much -_

Kuroko's mind stopped working at the simple confession.

Akashi-freaking-Seijuurou was just joking, right? There's no way that could be true. They're both men! It's illegal and forbidden in the eyes of God. It simply cannot be true. That confession, it wasn't true. No, it shouldn't be.

 _\- to let you go. We agreed in sharing you because we don't give up easily. I'll be giving you a whole day, more specifically 24 hours, to come with us and if you refuse by the end of the deadline, I apologize in advance, my love, but we'll be taking you by force so choose wisely or else there will be unthinkable consequences. And I **might** bring your precious housemate into this. You don't exactly want that to happen, right, my love? We had Takao with us, we could take Kagami Taiga as well._

 _-Akashi Seijuurou_

Kuroko's doomed. His life has started to take another course of its path. His life was being controlled but it didn't mean he will give up. No, he won't give up. He'll escaped their clutches again and again if he had to. He'll do absolutely anything to keep his life that way. Surely, there's a way that Kagami's life isn't in danger (though he was sure that they wouldn't do anything life-threatening because it would tarnish Aomine's work as a police officer).

Then all of a sudden, someone knocks on his door, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oi Kuroko, you have been inside your room for 30 minutes already! The food is ready, let's eat lunch" Kagami's muffled voice said from the other side.

Taking a deep breath, he answers with his monotone voice. "I'll be right there, Kagami-kun. Just let me clean up here for a while".

"Why? Did you find something inside the box?"

"Not really" Kuroko lied smoothly. "It was empty" he started putting the papers inside the box but then his eyes caught the photo. He grabs it and it shows a mansion with a beautiful front yard, a large fountain in the middle, and the iron gates that separated the mansion from the other ones. There was also a garage where the cars were lined up.

"Oh okay, just freaking hurry up or else the food will get cold" then he hears Kagami's footsteps fading away.

Kuroko tossed the photo inside the box, sealing the second lids again then kicks it under his bed. He needed to act normal in front of his best friend, he would think about their proposition in making him come with them. He's decided that he wanted a normal life, however, he couldn't risk Kagami's life just for his sake of getting away.

He begins to massage his temples.

* * *

 _ **infatuation**_ **(noun)** \- _an intense but short-lived passion or admiration for someone or something._

 _._

 **"What could possibly happen if an infatuation turned into something dark and twisted? A feeling that no one had felt before?"**

* * *

"Akashi, are you sure about this?" Aomine asked, seriously.

Akashi's hetero-chromatic eyes flash dangerously at the tanned man's direction. "Are you doubting my prediction, Daiki? My words are absolute. Tetsuya might be gone for a long time but soon enough he'll realize that he don't have any choice on this matter" his lips curl up into a dangerous smirk.

"Yeah! Don't doubt Akashicchi, Aominecchi" Kise said, cheerfully before his eyes turned colder. "Soon enough, Kurokocchi will be ours again".

Akashi gave a knowing smile.

Aomine rubbed the back of his head then jammed his hands inside his pockets. His eyes darkening. "If this is the only way we could have Tetsu then it's fine by me as long as he's here. I'll do anything".

"Eh? Mine-chin, doing anything?" Murasakibara drawls out, lazily. "Then I'll do my best also. I want Kuro-chin here with us so I could share my snacks with him. He loves vanilla, right? I'll bake him lots of vanilla flavored cakes, biscuits, cookies" he smiles brightly at the prospect of baking something delicious to his Kuro-chin.

"He'll get cavities by eating too much sweets, Murasakibara" Midorima pointed out with a huff while clutching a Kuroko doll in his left hand. "But then again, I'm a doctor so everything's settled" he turned to look at the smirking Emperor.

"I bet Midorimacchi's going to take an advantage of Kurokocchi because he's a doctor" Kise accused while pointing his index finger at the green-haired man.

"Idiot! I wouldn't force my way on him, if anything I'm -"

"Don't deny it, Midorima. We all wanted to mark him, one way or another. We fucking love him and we don't fucking want anyone standing on our way just because he wasn't marked yet by us" Aomine growled, lowly like an animal. His eyes flashed as if he's entering the ZONE.

Midorima was surprised but he agreed silently. Even he doesn't want anyone standing in his way of getting Kuroko.

"It doesn't matter, Aominecchi. We could always _dispose_ the threats" Kise giggled, maniacally which surprised everyone in the whole room. Who knew Kise could think about killing someone without hesitance. That thought made Akashi smile widely. That's good. At least, Kise has been an attentive student.

"Ryouta is right" Akashi spoke, calmly then directed his eyes to Aomine. "You won't take that as a murder, hm?"

"Hell no! It's self-defense if you ask me" the ganguro says, immediately and gives Akashi an incredulous look.

Akashi was pleased. Everything was going fine.

Now, only Kuroko's decision is left.

"Akashi..." Midorima trailed off, fixing his glasses with an unsure expression. The red-haired, hetero-chromatic eyed man turns his head at his former vice-captain, raising an eyebrow at him then nodding, prompting the green-head doctor to continued his sentence.

"What if Kuroko managed to find an escape?" seeing the annoyance swimming in Akashi's eyes, Midorima immediately explains. "It's not like I was doubting your plan. You know him. He's not ordinary and he was _your_ student first".

"What are you getting at, you carrot? I don't understand you" Aomine deadpanned.

Midorima shot him an annoyed look. "Don't butt in someone else's conversation, Aomine. Haven't your mother taught you any manners?"

The ganguro shoots him a scowl. "Shut up! Who cares about my mom teaching me manners? And I had the rights to butt in! You're talking about Tetsu here!"

Kise nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Aominecchi is right for once~ssu"

"Eh? Now, Mine-chin used his head? Unbelievable" the purple-haired giant said in disbelief.

A tick mark forms at the side of Aomine's head. "What is that supposed to mean, you blond gay?!" then he glares at the giant. "Shut up, Murasakibara!"

Akashi sighs. "Enough arguments here" his voice boomed, effectively shutting up everyone. He didn't break an eye contact with Midorima since he asked that question and his reasons for asking that. He proceeds to explain. "Sastuki covered everything. Tetsuya can't escape. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Satsuki hacked into my cousin's control system. She could monitor Tetsuya's movements".

Oh, they have forgotten about their genius former manager. Of course, they had the **_Momoi Satsuki_** , a terrifying informant-gatherer. Her skills in gathering information had their opponents be wary of them before. She's a force to be reckon with. She had a vast knowledge but Akashi is smarter. If not, he's the epitome of Albert Einstein or something.

Speaking of, Akashi's phone suddenly rings, making everyone turns to stare at his phone. The red-haired emperor presses a button and Momoi's voice filled the room. She sounds excited about something.

"Akashi-kun, I gathered a very important information about Tetsu-kun" she says, bluntly.

"Oh?" he smirks. "Do tell, Satsuki"

"Well, first of we only know that he worked in a Kindergarten, right?" she asked, purposely delaying the main reason of her call.

"Just tell us, Satsuki" Aomine grumbled.

"Shut up, Dai-chan. I could not tell you this information if you continued behaving like that" her words were serious. Aomine grunts but otherwise remains silent to let his childhood friend continued.

After a moment of silence, she continued. "Tetsu-kun's working at a prestigious Kindergarten under the Akashi Empire's business..."

Jaws dropped and Akashi's smirk widened and he looked really happy.

"Well done, Satsuki. You've done us proud" he praises.

"Aw, thanks Akashi-kun. Anyway, I'm busy here so I need to hang up immediately" she informs.

"Of course and in return of your assistance, I will be giving you a dress as a reward" the red-head said.

"For reals?" she squealed. "Thank you so much, Akashi-kun. Though I'm grateful, you will be sharing Tetsu-kun, right?" she quipped.

"Why, of course"

"Don't leave me out, after all, I was the one who found him" she says, a bit coldly. Of course, she fell in love with Kuroko and there's no way she would be left out.

"I don't plan on leaving you out of loop, Satsuki" he said before hanging up.

Aomine chuckles, his deep voice rumbling. "Can't believe Satsuki had an unwavering loyalty to Tetsu and to think she was the first one to fell in love with him".

"But we all love, Kurokocchi~ssu!" Kise added.

"Prepare yourselves because tomorrow, we'll be visiting our beloved for his decision" Akashi's lips curl into a deep and dark smirk as he pictured the outcome of Kuroko's decision.

One way or another, they will definitely have the teal-haired man in their arms.

* * *

 _ **obsession**_ **(noun)** \- _the state of being obsessed with someone or something; an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes a person's mind._

* * *

Takao Kazunari, a former teammate of Midorima Shintarou and currently a friend of Kuroko Tetsuya. He was tied in a chair with ropes securing his chest, his arms bind behind the chair, and his feet bind together also. His lips were concealed by a duct tape, preventing him from making any loud noises. He has been inside the basement for over 3 hours. He was still devastated that his friend, Midorima Shintarou, was with the whole kidnapping thing and he was guilty for telling them Kuroko's place. But what can he do?

Akashi's threat sounded so real, he couldn't help but fear for his life. A freaking scissor was actually pressed up in his neck and was held by the red-head, staring at him with his creepy, dual-colored eyes.

Nonetheless, he needed to get out and warned the others specially Kagami. He needed Kagami to save Kuroko from the insane Generation of Miracles. They didn't look sane, they were fucking creepy specially their smiles. He couldn't take it.

Squirming in his seat, he found himself getting frustrated because Murasakibara tied the rope rather tightly. He needed something sharp to cut them. He looks around and with the help of his Hawk-Eyes, his vision spreads all around the room and he can see a bunch of tools but none of them are sharp - ah wait. What's that shiny thing?

Squinting his eyes, Takao could tell it was a broken shard of glass from the broken window. Perfect!

However, he needed to get there before one of the insane prodigies decided to check on him. He tried to move his chair by jerking it off as he had watched from an action movie before. He always see this scene many times. Thinking that he had the upper hand, he failed to notice a glowing red dot in the corner of the room, watching his movements.

Midorima who checked the security cameras just simply shook his head.

Akashi had already predicted this and he was right.

He chuckled in amusement when Takao stumbled down on the floor.

* * *

 _ **"Everybody knows what it's like being obsessed about someone. But nobody knows what it's like being obsessed with you"**_

 _ **-** Matheus Correa_

* * *

The time had passed by before Kuroko even knew it.

A cold sweat slides on his cheek, dropping on the floor. He sighed and wiped off the sweats with his handkerchief, he busied himself in cleaning the mess that the children had made. It was 1:30 P.M., the time for his students' departure. He grabs the scattered toys and places them on the toy box.

He failed to notice the shadows looming in the entrance of the doorway, effectively blocking off the light.

A feeling of dread swarms inside the teal-haired man. He feels something wrong.

Then realization struck him.

 _"They're here"_ that single thought made him freeze all together.

Seeing his posture stiffens, the shadows immediately circle around him, engulfing him, suffocating him.

"Tetsuya..." Akashi pulls the man to him, wrapping his arms around his thin waist and begins to inhale the vanilla scent surrounding the panicking man.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise grasps both of Kuroko's hands making the teal-haired male stared at him in fear.

"Tetsu..." Aomine decided to stand in front of Kuroko, grabbing his chin and tilting it upwards so he could meet his eyes.

"Kuroko..." Midorima snatches Kuroko's attention by grasping the side of his face and tilting it to him.

"Kuro-chin..." Murasakibara buried his face in Kuroko's very soft hair.

"Tetsu-kun..." Momoi planted her lips to his, smirking in victory when she heard the hissing of the others.

Kuroko squirmed in their grip, trying to get away, however they only tighten their hold.

"Oh no, we won't let you escape this time, Tetsuya. You're ours and we will never let you go again" Akashi growls and starts to attack his creamy neck.

"We will kill who dares to stand our way to you, Kurokocchi" Kise growls, his expression darkening.

"I'm not afraid of turning my back against the law, Tetsu" Aomine said. "I will do anything for. Only for you, Tetsu"

"I'll castrate them, Kuroko" Midorima murmurs. "I can do it without hesitation"

"I'll crushed them" Murasakibara said viciously. "Kuro-chin is mine"

Momoi giggles darkly. "He's not yours, Mukkun. He's ours"

Kuroko could only look on with defeat as they smother him with their so-called love. His eyes turning hollow, knowing he couldn't anything anymore. He already had his life planned out just for the sake of Kagami being alive.

 **END**


End file.
